Talk:Towing
Hello. Does anyone know where you can obtain the utility trailer, and Andromada modification? I would greatly appreciate it. Thx :) Here is the Andromada: http://grandtheftauto.filefront.com/file/Accessible_Andromada_Beta_Mod;72226 Unfortonatley I didn´t found any mod for the utility trailer, but I hope this Andromada download helps. Have fun! =D (06:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC)) (By Henriquedematos) Thank you GTA V jet ski trailers On the beaches of Los Santos there are blue and orange coloured jet skis on trailers. Can they be hitched? I've tried to reverse a pick-up truck equipped with a tow hook towards the pole of the trailer. It does not stick. Sometimes when I hit the trailer with a bit of speed the jet ski gets damaged. Jet ski starts to smoke. If they can break they should be possible to use too. Knyrkki (talk) 19:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Updated Image Can someone add an image of generic towing from GTA V as the article's main image. Leo68 (talk) 09:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Where exactly i can find the Grail Trailer and the Hay Bale trailer? i think that these trailers doesn't have a spawning location.Camilo Flores (talk) 02:59, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Sweeper Anyone knows if the Sweeper can tow the utility trailer? Just found an image that shows both "connected". [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 13:18, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : I never tried as this trailer is unobtainable and can only be spawned if using trainers, in addition, my PC doesn't support GTA SA, but if someone could test it, it's fine for me. AndreEagle17 14:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Separate pages for V This might sound really, really stupid, but in reality, the game pretty much considers each trailer as a separate vehicle, they all have colors in carvariations, handling, weight, etc, in handling.meta, and have tonnes of properties like regular cars in vehicles.meta. Sure they ain't driveable, and I wouldn't say we'd need a massive page or even design galleries or whatever, but I really think that this page is limiting us to list information - look at the table, its a big mess, as is the trivia section. All these trailers have something unique about them, and I feel that separating them into individual pages will actually work. For the record, the trailers are pretty much the same as the Trains - they have classes, etc, they have names, can be spawned with the trainer. Monk Talk 12:39, January 21, 2017 (UTC) *Agreed. There is still a whole bunch of info missing that we can implement into each trailer, especially locations (We do not have proper locations for these ones) and mission appearances (A few ones from V, but is still enough). If we have separated pages for train carriages, why not for these trailers? Maybe we can re-structure the page to only have vehicle lists (all the trailers and all the vehicles that have this ability), rather than "trashing" all the detailed stuff here. The same problem is also found on the Police Car page, because the listing was pretty much "archaic" for the pre-HD police cars (but somewhat different compared to this page). -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 14:41, January 21, 2017 (UTC) **I'd say Police Car page is absolutely fine. If anything, it acts as a categorical page, just like Motorcycles and Helicopters. I feel that this page, at the moment, is TRYING to be a vehicle page, but I really think it should just be a categorical page like those I just mentioned. The piggiest thing about these trailers is the fact that the gxt2 (entry name) names for most of them are just "Trailer", for example, the utility/generator trailers are called Trailer, but so are the bigger semi-truck trailers. This means we'll have to do a Vortex vs Vortex (motorcycle) situation, and denote one as "small" and the other as just "Trailer" (or Trailer (large) )?. Yeah, its a pig. Monk Talk 15:04, January 21, 2017 (UTC)